


Payback Is A Bitch

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Exchange/Secret Santa - Slash/General [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, M/M, Payback, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violence, Written for the 2006 Midwinter Swap, old story, sequel to "Worth of A Brother"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: A sequel to - Worth of A BrotherFaramir's spirit returned for payback, and payback is a bitch.
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Series: Exchange/Secret Santa - Slash/General [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Payback Is A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2006 Midwinter Swap.
> 
> Beta: Eryn
> 
> Disclaimer: They did not belong to me
> 
> *-*
> 
> This fic can be found at Faramirfictio site and the libraryofmoria site

Request by **Bell Witch** : Ideas _: Faramir with human partner, known in canon, darkfic. Violence and non-con are fine, incest fine for darkfic. Even orcs and other creepy things are fine (must be the season.) For a lighter fic, still prefer Faramir with human partner. Not into sappy romance but I do read sweet things too (I’m so ashamed.) Aragorn, Éomer. Do not like Boromir/Faramir for anything like healthy relationship. Incest=darkfic to me. Smut not required, certainly._

* * *

**Gondor**

_1 day later…_

Boromir lay on his bed, ready to rest after the day he had; raping then killing his own brother.

He smiled as he remembered his brother being eaten alive; the sight please both him and his father. He smiled again as he closed his eyes.

And then something was attacking him; attacking his mind!

Boromir jerked his eyes open and tried to calm his harsh breathing. He could feel the sweat on his face and he wiped it away before returning to sleep, hoping that this nightmare would go away.

But the nightmare had only begun as Faramir’s tormented spirit returned to claim retribution…and Faramir did not care what would remain of his brother that he loved once.

Boromir felt his clothes being torn from his body and he could feel the pain, but not a single word left his mouth.

Boromir stared in shock at Faramir’s spirit, his eyes begging him to stop. But Faramir not bother to look as he continued what he started; he wanted his brother to feel what he had done to him.

Boromir could not recall how the chains came to tighten around his hands and legs or how he came to lay on his belly…be he was afraid he knew what was to come.

He could feel the first burn slice his skin and he shouted and began to yell, urging him to stop. Nevertheless, it continued, including invisible whips he could feel touching his back, leaving red marks in its wake.

He kept apologizing to the spirit to be easy on him, but Faramir kept on with his revenge.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Boromir asked him.

“You know why,” Faramir’s thickened voice answered him as he pierced Boromir’s back with another swing of the whip he held.

Boromir cried as the pain filled his body.

“But I love you,” Boromir said to him, hoping that the spirit would believe to his words.

“No, you did not love me, you pretended to be… you told me that once before… you raped and hit me!” Faramir snarled at him with anger and punched him with no mercy.

The next morning, Boromir found himself staring blearily; his eyes were unfocused and his body still burned from the rape last night.

He walked over to wash himself, needing to see where the burning pain was.

He could see the black and blue dark bruises that showed on his skin and he noticed the considerable amount of blood that dripped off his body. He shuddered at the sight as he washed it away, not able to stop thinking of what had happened.

Then Boromir dressed slowly, knowing that every step he took would cause pain.

Denethor noticed how slowly his son moved and asked him with worry in his eyes, “Has something happened to you?”

“I… I do not know,” Boromir replied, still shaky, as he tried to calm his body. “I had this hurtful nightmare last night.”

“Hurtful nightmare… explain yourself,” Denethor scanned his son’s face, noticing how Boromir wrapped his arms around his body to stave off the shivering.

Boromir stared at his father; not knowing if he should reveal everything that he saw in his nightmare.

“I could see Faramir,” Boromir said and stared at his father, noticing how he raised his eyebrows before he continue. “His spirit tortured me as I tortured him before he died.”

“Are you saying that Faramir’s spirit is now haunting this place?” Denethor asked with concern in his eyes.

Boromir stared at him and simply nodded.

“Where did it hurt you?” Denethor asked, wanting to comfort him.

“Everywhere,” Boromir answered, and then he asked, “Would you watch me at night, in case he comes again?”

“You can count of it, my son.” Denethor slowly moved his hand over Boromir’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly, not wanting to hurt his son.

* * *

_Later that day…_

Denethor tucked his son in bed and he watched him fall asleep…and then he let the tiredness claim him as well.

Boromir screamed for his father to help him, but his father was too asleep to hear him.

Boromir begged and begged though the torture continued with more force than before. The chains were even tighter, stopping blood flow and Boromir panicked when he could not feel his hands anymore..

Then, he felt something wet and hard pushing inside of him.

“Please,” Boromir begged, praying that this torture would stop, as he faced that which he could not take anymore.

“Why should I?” Faramir asked him, and Boromir could see the wicked smile that he gave him.

Boromir shuddered.

Faramir continued his act, not caring about his ex-brother; the one who violated him, and raped him so brutality.

Boromir started to cry for his father to help him as he could not bear the pain that burned inside him.

It hurt too much! He could smell his own blood; fresh droplets oozing from new wounds.

And his father, even his father could not help him! He was still locked in his nightmare and Faramir showed him how his father just sat there, sleeping, seemingly not caring at all of his beloved son’s fate.

Boromir could feel the rage strengthening his weak body. He yearned to wake and blame his father! He wanted him to take some part of the torture he was going through.

Faramir smiled as he licked his lips.

He saw how Boromir hit the man that he once called ‘father’. He smiled with pleasure as Boromir and Denethor beat each other and then he began to torture the mind of Boromir.

 _“I thought that you said loved you more than me, and now what?”_ Faramir asked him, testing the mind of his brother.

No answer came and Faramir continued with wicked words, _“Now it is my time for payback, and you are the one I most want to torture with no mercy.”_

“Why? Why me?” Boromir asked him with innocent eyes.

 _“Because if you_ did _love me you would have protected me from him! But you did not, you followed his orders, and that is why you are going to pay,”_ Faramir answered, and then he continued, _“Payback is a bitch, is it not sweet?”_


End file.
